Werewolves Versus Kung Fu Masters
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: Werewolves visit the Valley of Peace for the Dragon Warrior. But on their soon-to-be adventure Po slowly falls in love with Tigress. Will she ever accept him as more than a friend or to just think of him as a love-sick panda who's love never comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves Versus Kung Fu Masters

Chapter ONE

TRANSFORMATION

PROLOGUE

Past the hidden streams and the many valley's lied a village in China. Named: Baotou. It was ruled by the great and ol' powerful. The seven warriors of the Catawba Tribe. They didn't believe in any God or Goddess. They believed in wolves as their main religion. They could also speak with their minds. Hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. They did not transform by the Moon or any type of jealousy or anger. They transformed at will. Or by any means necessary. A few hundred years later, it was said that there was a warrior as strong or even stronger than them.

"The Dragon Warrior, come back to Baotou when you bring the Dragon Warrior's head in this bag. And you will soon receive you reward," he said as they transformed into the legendary wolf and they were off.

"KIA!" The feline yelled as she kicked the panda in the face. Po fell onto the steps in front of the Jade Palace. Bounce, bounce, bounce. He kept on bouncing until he was stopped by Tigress who was standing blocking his continuous fall. He chuckled a bit nervously as Tigress helped him up onto his feet. "Thanks," thanked Po. "Your welcome," said the tiger. The panda and feline had an awkward silence until a bird came and broke it.

"Po!"

"Crane! My man! What's up, buddy?" Asked Po. "Master Shifu wants to see you! He said it was very urgent!" Exclaimed Crane. Po didn't have time to respond. He ran to the Yin and Yang Pool to see Master Shifu staring up at the golden dragon. "Hey, Master Shifu! You wanted to see me?" Said Po.

"Yes. Sit down." Po took none other than a second and sat down by the old Grand Master.

"Well, after your conflict with Lord Shen, the Five and I decided to throw a Winter's Feasting Festival. There will be a lot of food, candy, prizes, games and festivities celebrating your end-rivalry with Shen," explained the red panda. Po got so excited and showed it by landing a kiss with success on Master Shifu.

"BLAH! Honestly panda, if you do that again, I will certainly cut off the festival and make sure you clean each square millimeter of the entire Valley of Peace including the Jade Palace."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"With your tongue."

Po shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, Master Shifu, Po, we got bandits on the east coast of the valley," the feline jumped onto the gravel on all fours and clawed at the Earth.

"Race?"

Master Shifu mouthed: 'Me'?

"No, Po," Tigress challenged.

"Oh you are on!" They raced all the way towards the east coast. Master Shifu was befuddled at the thought. The panda and feline racing? There has to be some conflict with her and Po's heart. But no time to figure that out. Master Shifu took an inhale... then an exhale. He ran so fast he finally caught up between Tigress and Po.

"G'Day," he said in an Australian accent, chuckled, and off he sped way, way passed Po and Tigress. They all finally made it to the east coast of the Valley of Peace. Six men were there. A man was holding a bunny by the ears. He sling shot the white bunny passed the warriors.

"I don't know who you think you are, but were the Furious Six. Five. Man! I still can't figure that one out! Okay, were seven warriors who are gonna...bring...you...down!"

"Well, were six wolves, who are gonna exterminate you, Dragon Warrior," said the man.

"Wolves!" Po scoffed. The five including Master Shifu laughed.

"Well, let me tell you something here, buddy, we know what wolves are like and their appearance, you don't look anything like wolves. Now, let me show you the way to the mental hospital." Po pointed them west.

"Oh, really? That way is to the mental hospital?"

"Mm hmm..."

"Well then, what do you make of this? Catawba Pack! Wolves! Assemble!"

They all transformed into werewolves.

The Furious Five and Master Shifu gasped. But Po fainted.

R&R I know short story but it gets better :P


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves Versus Kung Fu Masters

Chapter Two

Fighting for their lives!

Po gasped for air as he got up from his faint. Po returned to his stance and got ready to fight the 'so-called' wolves. The wolf pack leader growled at the other wolf. The leader was communicating with the other wolf. 'ATTACK!' the wolf thought as he released a brutal fury. He charged at the Dragon Warrior. Po dodged the battlement strategy and kicked the wolf leader in the hindquarters.

"AHA"

The wolves charged at the seven warriors and attacked them.

They fought and fought but it was no match for the werewolves' bodacity.

"We're no match for them," said Crane as he fell down.

"He's right," confessed Tigress.

"Five, Dragon Warrior!" They all looked at him for instructions.

"Fall back." The six were staring at him with wondering eyes.

"You heard me! Fall back," he instructed as he jumped up and vanished between the smoky clouds. So did the rest of the five. But Po. Who was staring at the wolves then back at the clouds then back at the wolves.

'Did we just get beat?' Asked Po to himself. The wolf stared at him. Then changed back into human form. He walked towards the panda. The man took out a paper and handed it to Po.

"What the heck is this?" Exclaimed Po.

"It's instructions on how to 'wolf whistle'," explained the man.

"Why would I need to know that?" Asked Po.

"Just in case you need us," Po questioned him with his eyes.

"Why-?"

"Okay, we won't hurt your friends, if you come with us," said the man.

"I won't! You can't even hurt them if you tried!" Yelled Po, stepping back.

"As I said, read the instructions. And you will whistle and we will be there to take you back to Moscow, Russia," he said as he walked away, as did the other men, they changed back into wolf form and ran away out of eyesight.

"So, if I could use this for my advantages, huh?" He chuckled as he ran to the palace. Back at the palace, the five and Master Shifu felt sorry for themselves.

"Please, tell me that didn't just happen," complained Monkey.

"Give it a rest, will you," shot Tigress.

"We don't ever get beat!" Just then, Po came in.

"Where were you?" Asked Mantis.

"I... uh... beat them..." Stammered Po.

"You did?" Amazed Viper.

"Yeah," lied the panda.

"Ahem! Well, I'm very impressed with you Dragon Warrior, but I didn't witness the act of heroism you 'so called', did. But nonetheless, you disobeyed me and after I commanded you to fall back, you didn't. So, get to training, the five can't sit here and feel like they did nothing. Now, get to training, all of you! We can't promise that we won't see them again. Now! Go!" Exclaimed the red panda.

"Yes, Master," they all said in unison. The five plus Po trained. Nothing was ever so fierce. Po trained with the dummy and the five sparred. But it was an odd number of people to spar so they invited Po in the sparring session. Then meditation. Then sparring again. They all finished before night break. Tired and weepy, they crawled into their bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

PO'S-POV-DREAM

It was dark and damp.

The storm closed me in as I was trapped in a cellar.

I could hear the wolves laughing from the ground above.

They were talking but I couldn't understand them from the soundproof steel walls.

My arms and feet were covered with shackles.

I had a taste for food.

But this time, I felt the desire to eat for I shall die from starvation, not because it tastes so great.

But I put all the necessary things that I need to live aside, and thought about a lady, named, Tigress.

She was so graceful and majestic, and an independent woman that I would have never thought would choose me.

Then the cellar door opened and there gaped a rectangular opening.

In came a wolf.

It must be the boss.

It changed in front of me back into its human form.

He hit me and signaled the guards to take me away. Out of his sight.

But, I was willing to fight for my life, but I couldn't, thus I was weak.

At the end of the chamber hall lied a machine-cutter, there was a gap for my head.

I knew this was my time to go.

I lied my head in the gap-opening.

The boss gave a wave of congratulations.

This was my fault of why I was in here.

I lent them to my personage.

But at least my friends were safe.

Just then, a feline tiger jumped through the glass wall, it shattered, now the wolf swung the mace onto the lever and down came the blade.

"NOOOO!"

PO'S-REGULAR POV

I screamed. I could hear Monkey falling out of his bed. I was cold, wet and lying there, eyes shot wide open. Breathing heavily. Panting and cursing harsh words. I lied there, in a fetal position. The door slammed open. It was the five and Shifu, getting ready in their battle stances.

END PO'S POV

"What are you doing, Po?" Asked Mantis.

"I...uh...I don't know..." Stammered Po.

Tigress walked to Po with worrying eyes.

"Po. Are you alright?" Asked Tigress with a sincere tone.

"I don't know. I got to go," said Po as he ran out of the room and went to the training hall. The Furious Five and Master Shifu followed him to the training hall. He was not training on the dummy. He was balancing on the Jade Tortoise. His eyes shot open and kicked the salty air, punched the wind and killed invisible bad guys. The five and Shifu saw this too, he never trained like this before. Master Shifu was the first one to break the trance.

"Po. When you are done training I would like you to meet us in the Hall of Warriors," instructed the red panda. Po didn't respond, he didn't even look at the master of the art of Kung Fu.

"Po. I said-..."

"I heard you!" Shot Po. He was staring at the now furious red panda with red eyes. But then he resumed his training. Master Shifu walked out of the training hall with the Furious Five. Master Shifu was murmuring curses underneath his breath. After two and a half hours of training Po got to the valley obviously forgot about his chat session with Shifu. He then saw a goat being robbed, by a buffalo.

"Hey, stop right there!" Yelled Po. Po now sees a noodle cart and picks up a long strand of noodle. He swings it towards the buffalo and he caught him. The buffalo is taken to jail for a long time. Po gives back the gold pieces to the goat. She thanked him and he was on his way back to the Jade Palace for lunch. Back at the palace, Master Shifu and the five look at him with blistering hot eyes.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry!" Apologized Po. Master Shifu sighs impatiently.

"It's okay, Dragon Warrior, we will talk about what we had to talk about in the Hall of Warriors," said Shifu.

"Okay, sounds good," said Po.

"The Winter Festival is held at the center of the Valley of Peace. As I said before, we will have many of prizes, games, food, dances." But just when he said dances, Po looked at Tigress, he sighed dreamily. "It's going to be from 6:30 P. M. tomorrow to dawn the next morning. I do really think all of you need a break," he said.

"Go to bed, we will have the decorators come in the morning, we will fill them on all of the details when they arrive," Shifu said as he walked out of the kitchen. But the six had lunch, then dinner, then they all went to bed. All except, Po.

"Wow, a dance? Tomorrow? I'm going to ask the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Tigress. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get her number," chuckled Po. He went to bed.

Please, you know the drill Read and Review R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolves Versus Kung Fu Masters

LOL I just realized in my first chapter I put Baotou, China for where the wolves lived and in the second chapter I put Moscow, Russia, I really meant Baotou, China sorry for the confusion but I won't be changing any of that, but anywho, here's the third chapter of this book.

Chapter Three Part One and Part Two

Winter's Feasting Festival Pt1

Po woke up feeling exhausted. He had that dream again. More of a nightmare, really. He didn't scream. He did not want to wake up or alert Master Shifu. He has enough on his plate already. Such as, getting the festival ready and such. The gong rang an hour later, he was sitting on his bed still. Po could hear the five warriors speaking in unison.

"I bet Shifu is probably wondering where I am," he thought to himself.

"Where's that panda?" Exclaimed Master Shifu.

"See? Told you," he said while slowly stretching his arms and legs. The door opened slowly. The Grandmaster appeared.

"Po. Are you feeling any better, than what you were feeling yesterday morning?" Asked Shifu. 'Quick. Act now. I can't let them know about my horrible dream,' thought Po.

"Uh... yeah," lied the lying panda. Master Shifu had a skeptical look on his face. After a few minutes of staring at the panda, Shifu spoke.

"Okay, good. Cook breakfast. Early this morning I talked to the decorators and they said that they will be here around twelve o'clock," instructed Master Shifu.

"Yes, master," they said and they were off. After Po served the noodles he sat down at the table. They talked about their dreams.

"Monkey? What did you dream about?" Asked Viper.

"I dreamed of living off in the jungle and not knowing Kung Fu and eating bananas. What about you, Viper?" Asked Monkey.

"Dancing around with my blue ribbon," explained Viper.

"Blue ribbon?"

"Yeah! It's when you dance with a blue ribbon, and you invite the spirit in," explained Viper.

"Why blue?" Asked Monkey.

"Because it symbolizes the meaning of the 'blue spirit'," said Viper.

"Oh..." Said Monkey as he continued to eat his noodles.

"What did you dream about, Tigress?" Asked Monkey.

"I don't dream," stated Tigress with a stern voice.

"I know, but people always dream, then they forget," simply expressed Monkey.

"I don't dream, I don't sleep either, at night I usually think about the next morning, the next day, on what it would turn out like. But, when you think I'm sleeping I am meditating," explained Tigress.

"Then why do you snore?" Questioned Monkey.

"I uh..." Tigress was caught.

"Okay, I do sleep," confessed Tigress. "But I don't dream!" Warned Tigress.

"What about you Crane?" Asked Tigress.

"Um... I dreamed of me being a janitor again, got fired from being one of the Furious Five," said Crane as he shunned the thought away.

"You Mantis?" Asked Crane.

"Uh... I dreamed about getting squashed on these things that they call humans, blah!" Disgusted Mantis.

"What about you Po?" Asked Tigress. Po had to think for a minute. His flashback occurred once more...

PO'S FLASH BACK...

He lied his head in the gaping hole. Tigress busted through the window, and shattered it, she raced towards him at high speeds, but it was too late. The boss swung the mace on the lever, down came the blade.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. "You monster!" Exclaimed Tigress.

PO'S POV...

I was watching myself outside my body. Lying there, headless. Tigress punched the boss in the face. He blocked the strike. Now, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Master Shifu busted through the walls. The four gasped. The elderly panda instructed his students to kill the werewolves. Then I woke up.

END OF PO'S POV... AND FLASHBACK...

"Tigress!" Yelled Master Shifu.

"We don't want to mention the nightmare in front of him. Don't even ask him about his dreams," said Shifu.

"Yes, Master," she said.

"Go to the training hall. Practice on kicking, breathing, punching and meditating," he instructed, they all bowed with respect and left. Po was the last one to leave. But yet, he didn't. He stared into the wooden floor in thought. Master Shifu stared at him in confusion. Then came towards him with a penetrating belief that something trouble's him.

"Po. Sorry if I shall mention the dream again. But, Po, I know your dream is quite scary. Do you mind telling me about your dream?" Asked the old Grandmaster Shifu.

"Yes," Po stammered.

"Do tell."

"Okay, it all started when we were battling the werewolves, the truth is, I didn't defeat them." Master Shifu's eyes widened.

"You're telling me, that you lied to your master?" Questioned Shifu.

"Yes. It's just that I didn't want you to worry. All of you," confessed the panda. The red panda sighed.

"I'm going to have to think of a punishment far worse than you could imagine. But it doesn't matter anymore. Don't tell the Furious Five. I don't want them to worry either, now, tell me about your dream." Po sighed depressingly.

"I was taken by the wolves, then they took me in a chamber and used a blade to cut my head off, no big deal," said Po.

"Po! Do you not know what this means?" Exclaimed Master Shifu.

"Uh... No..."

"It could be a vision, I'm going to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom tonight hopefully I could get some answers on the werewolves, you don't worry about anything. I've totally got this under management," smiled Shifu.

But his smile faded into a frown.

"Po. I know you're worried. But, I bet it's just a dream. No harm done. You've been through a lot yesterday. There is no explanation to not have that dream," comforted Shifu. Just then, they heard a knock at the palace doors. They arrived at the doors, two small rabbits were standing there, amazed to see Master Shifu and Master Po, the master of the art of Kung Fu, in their presence. But for the masters, they were surprised, they thought they were here to sell scout cookies for the less fortunate.

"Uh... were the decorators for Mr. Shifu and Mr. Ping," announced the rabbit.

"Mr. Ping is my dad, call me Po... the Dragon Warrior," he chuckled as he patted the bunny on the back.

"Sorry, I have to be informal today, I'll just call you Mr. Po Ping," said the rabbit. Po had a frowned face on his, well, face.

"Glad you could make it, the place I wanted you to decorate is the center of the Valley of Peace. We're going to have the festival there and be back by dawn tomorrow morning to clean up. You will receive five-hundred yuan's. And if you clean up Po's vomit you will receive an extra twenty yuan's, how 'bout that?" Whispered Master Shifu.

"Of course. What time will the festival be at again?" Asked the second bunny as he was holding up a clipboard.

"6:30 P.M." Replied Master Shifu.

"Okay. We just need your name, signature right there, there and there, you're all set!" Announced the rabbit.

"Okay. Good," said Master Shifu. The bunnies hopped off towards the stairs that lead to the Valley of Peace.

Shifu then turned to Po.

"We're all set. Tell the Furious Five that we will get ready in four to five hours we need to get ready for the opening ceremony!" Said Shifu.

"Um, Shifu, this party isn't going to be like last Christmas when everyone had those silly hats and everyone did what I did? Right?" Asked Po.

"No. Not at all. But the opening ceremony will be given by you," said the red panda. Po was excited.

"I'll go tell the five that the party is gonna rock!" Exclaimed the Dragon Warrior. He ran to the training hall and the Furious Five were meditating in a floating stance.

"Wake up!" Yelled Po with excitement. Everyone lost their concentration and fell down and yelled: "PO!"

"We were not sleeping!" Complained Monkey.

"It's called meditating," corrected Mantis.

"Yeah, it helps you concentrate, you need concentration in order to say meditation. Which you don't have!" Exclaimed Tigress. Crane groaned as he rested his wing up. They all sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?" Screamed the five.

"Master Shifu says that in five hours get ready for the festival. It's gonna rock!" Expressed Po. They all nodded in agreement. Po left to practice for the ceremony. In Po's room, he pulled out a piece of parchment and graphite.

"Okay, here it goes..." Po started writing. "'My people,' no, no, no. [Erase] 'My enrichment?' No, no, NO! [Erase] How am I supposed to write a speech in six hours?" Questioned Po. Po stared at his poster of the Furious Five, himself and Master Shifu.

But on the floor was a chest. It was Po's private stash. He opened it and inside was another chest, but smaller, and inside that one was a parchment.

On it, was a feline tiger. Tigress.

He sighed dreamily.

She was wearing a black tank top with a blue-jean mini skirt. It took him a full year to sketch her. It gave him motivation. A fully rebuilt strand of confidence. He put the picture back gently and had shut both of the wooden chests.

He ran back to the desk where the parchment and graphite were.

He mumbled more than zero words and he finished within five hours.

(A/N Okay, I know leather is made from animal hide, but I can't think of anything other than leather for them to wear, sorry). Monkey brought out a leather jacket for him to wear and underneath the jacket was a black tuxedo and a rose in the front pocket of his tux. Mantis wore a small brown hat and vest for him to wear to the party. Po wore a black tux and black pants with a blue ribbon supporting Viper's tradition. Crane wore a sleeveless green vest and Viper wore a blue dress with diamonds covered on the side. Shifu came out wearing a black tux and black pants that are connected to the tuxedo.

"Where's Tigress?" Asked Po.

"I think she is still in the bathhouse," said Crane.

"Po, while we go to the festival, go into the bathhouse and check on Tigress," instructed Master Shifu.

"What? Me? Go, where she's bathing? I can't go into the ladies room!" Struggled Po.

"Just go, it'll just be a minute," assured Shifu.

"Okay," stammered Po. As they left, Po went inside the bathhouse to find someone singing.

(A/N By the way this is my song that I created so don't waste your time trying to find this song because it's so AWESOME, No copyrights please...Thank you... Song: Hold On© 2011-2012 By: Me and Sung By: Tigress). Po heard the voice louder and more fluent as he got closer.

"The sun's shining, love is here and it is brightening, we will be stronger as we hold on more longer, fighting till the end we will remain more than friends...in the end. We will die but we will fight crime and save lives. Hold on, I will be there, baby, just give me till tonight and I'll show you what I am made of. I will protect your life until the sun will rise until the morning's fight, breaking the dawn into the sun's light. Bright as the day... You will die with me... die together as we hold on..."

She stopped singing to hear footsteps approaching. She turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. She wrapped it around her from the chest down. She slowly peaked out of the shower-curtains and saw the panda saying: "Hi."

"Get out! Now!" She growled.

"Okay, I told Shifu that I didn't want to do this," complained Po. She then grabbed the faucet, unhinged it and threw it at him, but missed. He ran out as fast as he can to escape from Tigresses rage.

Po waited outside the bathhouse for Tigress. She then came out with a top on and a beautiful velvety texture of red pattered pants with a golden design of a dragon on each pant leg.

"Um... Tigress?" She looked at Po and walked away.

"Sorry for me disturbing you while you were taking a shower," apologized Po.

"Shower? I was in there bathing, and thinking..." Explained Tigress.

"Thinking? You were singing!" Po's enthusiastic tone shocked Tigress.

"Singing? Who told you that nonsense?" Questioned Tigress as she stared into Po's bewildered eyes.

"By the way...you sing beautifully," complimented Po. Tigresses eyes had widened. Po blushed at his own compliment. Tigress was speechless. But when Po noticed her glance, she looked away at a reasonable distance then turned a bright pink.

Meanwhile, at the harbor...

"Wolves! We're going to take the valley for ourselves, tonight! The valley will no longer be the Valley of Peace anymore, they would have to rename it to the Valley of Piece's! The Dragon Warrior's head will be ours in a matter of days! Tonight, we fight the Furious Five, the old panda and the Dragon Warrior! This night will be the end of the legendary Kung Fu Master's! This evening, we will kill each and every person within the Valley of Peace! Tonight, will be the end, of, the hopes of many."

The wolves howled and yelled as they howled even louder.

Tigress and Po finally made it to the center of the Valley of Peace and saw a few pigs, goats, rabbits and geese finding a chair and sitting, waiting for the opening ceremony. An hour later, Po was extremely nervous.

"Po's doing the speech? Usually one of the five has to do it," snapped Tigress.

"I know, but this is new to us, because we had never had a Dragon Warrior give our speech before, so, he will be giving the speech from now on. None of you," explained Master Shifu.

"Besides, I don't think he would last long, now, I'm going to the Peach Tree to find some an-, I mean, to go eat a peach," lied Shifu.

"But we have peaches over there," Crane pointed to the carton of peaches.

"I know, but I need some Wisdom Peaches, Mm... good fiber and wisdom doohickeys thingies, uh... Got to go!" Stammered Shifu as he ran away to the Peach Tree.

"Whew! That was close!" Exclaimed the old Grandmaster. Po went to the front of the stage and pulled out a piece of parchment. Everyone sat down and so did the five in their reserved seats. Po gulped as he breathed lightly. He began and read his speech.

"Fellow friends and family, what I would like to say, is that you are my loved ones. When I was standing up there in Shen's ire, I would think of the most beautiful, aggressive, lovely woman, and that's how I beat Shen. It wasn't the Inner Peace, of course that defeated Shen and his army, but the person that gave me hope, was you." He pointed at Tigress. Tigresses eyes had widened even bigger than ever before. "You, Tigress, gave me hope, you, Tigress, when I was down and I got up, it wasn't gravity that lifted me up, it was you, getting up everyday, it's always you. Your smile is always gracious and loving, kind and gentle, this ceremony, should not be dedicated to me, it should be to Tigress, Tigress, I Lo-," just before he could say the 'L' word, he heard another word, "Attack!"

Po gasped, "Wolves, oh no!"

Pt 2: The Wolves Arrival! Coming Soon!

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Werewolves Versus Kung Fu Masters

Chapter Three\Part Two:

The Wolves' Arrival

"Attack, the people! Let them suffer! The Pain!" He cackled as he ran on all fours and attacked the helpless animals, who were running away in agony.

At the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom...

"Master Oogway...I need your wisdom...is this a war...or just a dream...?" Reluctantly asked Master Shifu. Pink lotus petals flew in to the air and out came a green turtle-shaped figure...Oogway. "Master Oogway...I need your help...Is this a war, vision or a dream?"

"The one's not the wisest of his people, the answer shall soon follow, only...if you believe," soon after, he heard an explosion from a far back distance. He turned back and turned his attention back to Master Oogway, who dispersed into tiny specs of lotus flowers.

Wolves attacked and shredded countless victims and hostages.

"Tigress!" Yelled Po, warning her. This caught the wolf leader's attention. He read Po's thoughts, way, way deep down through his mind into the nervous system where his deep and most personal attractions and thoughts lie...his subconscious... His love is building up for this feline tiger of his... He thought. He ran towards her and pummeled her to the ground. He hit her repeatedly. Po ran to Tigress as fast as he could. But it was too late. She was down. Po hit the wolf and he flew to the wall behind him. The Furious Five had beaten the wolves, so they thought.

"This is only the beginning, Dragon Warrior, I told you, you can't, they can't! Defeat us! We'll be back!" He promised as he ran away into the smokeless fog. Just then, Master Shifu came in.

"What happened?" Exclaimed Master Shifu.

"The wolves..." said Tigress as she said her last words, then was lying there, unconscious.

At the hospital...

Beep, beep, beep... The machine beeped constantly.

"I should have been there," said Shifu.

"She will be okay, doctor, right? Please, tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" Po sobbed.

"I don't know. Her bruises are quite deep. She would need stitches and surgery on her stomach. Both of her ribs are broken. Mr. Shifu?" Master Shifu looked up at the doctor.

"We would like your payment up front and, if you don't mind, we would also need some information on the tiger?" Asked the doctor.

"Of course," said Master Shifu. Master Shifu left to go up front. But an hour later. Shifu and the doctor came back.

"Okay, we would like for you guys to scoot, okay?" Asked the doctor.

"Why?" Asked Viper while looking at her friend.

"So we could skip ahead onto the surgery," replied the doctor.

"Okay," replied Viper. They all left the emergency room. Five hours later they were done with the surgery and stitches. The doctor came back into the waiting room.

"Um...Master Shifu? Master Po? Furious Five?" They all looked up with worried-eyed faces.

"We had some trouble during the surgery, we found out that her left lung, is not there, it's missing, so, the fight between her and the wolf, it was not the wolf's fault, it was lung problems that caused her death," Po now butted in, "Death? She's dead?" Questioned Po.

"Not that we know of... We still have to try one more procedure... a lung transplant," assumed the doctor.

"Let's just have another moment with her," said Monkey. They walked into the room and saw Tigress there lying with her eyes closed.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Asked Po.

"Of course," said Master Shifu. Po watched them leave and looked at Tigress. Her beautiful face gleaming off the soul-patched moon that was shining off of her. He then sang a song. (A/N This is kinda of a SongFic Chapter right here, Things Left Unsaid, By: Disciple).

"It's just a matter of time,

a few days ago,

I saw you,

you were fine,

remember what you said,

about the book you read,

the one I got you the beginning of the end,

oh, how we talk,

for hours upon end,

what I would do just to do it again,

you're lying there,

in this hospital bed,

won't you open your eyes and let's talk once again.

If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I love you,

I hope you can hear me,

I hope that you can feel me.

If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I'm sorry,

that I never told you,

when we were face to face.

Well, I've been hear all night and I'm watching you,

breathe in and breathe out,

is it really you or just a machine,

that giving you life and it's making it seem,

that their could be hope,

I could say it to you're face,

if it weren't for you that their would be no grace,

that's covered my life,

you took the time,

to speak into my mind and my heart,

words of life! If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I love you,

I hope that you can hear me,

I hope that you can feel me.

If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I'm sorry,

that I never told you,

when we were face to face.

So good-bye for now and I'll see you again some way some how,

when it's my time to go,

to the other side,

I'll hold you again and melt at your smile,

now all I have are the one's that I'm with,

that you told me not to take for granted,

the time that we had to show that we care to speak into their minds and their hearts while their here and say I love you!

If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I love you,

I hope that you can hear me,

I hope that you can feel me.

If you fly away tonight,

I want to tell you that I'm sorry,

that I never told you, when we were face to face..."

The five heard that lovable music sung by Po.

The panda sobbed onto the feline tiger.

One last tear drop simmered down Po's face and onto Tigresses heart.

Her chest started to glow so bright, and the stripes on her fur glowed a golden hue.

Po gasped at the beautiful scenery.

The golden brightness dyed down and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Po?" She whispered. Po gasped.

"Tigress. I knew you would never leave me," said Po.

"Po. I died. I came back to life for only a short time, to say, I'm sorry," said Tigress.

"For what?" Asked Po.

"For not saying good-bye," said Tigress.

Tigress gasped out-of-air. She plopped up and down on the bed. She was having a seizure. Po ran to the red button that was nearest to him and pressed it. Doctor's came rushing into the room. Soon they stabilized her but she had to get knocked out with a tranquillizer. Tigress was not letting them poke her with a needle. Then they begun the lung transplant. It was a success! She finally recovered from the fatal accident that could have caused her lungs to fail.

Master Shifu came into the room and waved his hand for everyone including the doctors to get out. Which they did.

Tigress had been awake since the surgery.

Master Shifu sat on the hospital bed and twiddled his thumbs.

"So, when did you take out your own lung?" Questioned the furious red panda.

"I didn't take out my lung. I was born without a lung," said Tigress.

"You were born without a lung. You can't be serious. Can you? Because, well, first, how did you survive? Humans can't be born without a lung. They'll die," said Master Shifu.

"First of all, I'm a South Chinese Tiger. Second of all, the reason why I was like this is because of my father, my real father, our religion was Lifism, we made it up, it consists of healing and meditation. He prayed to his ancestors from above. For me to live with one lung for me to complete my ceremony. Yes, you need one lung to do the ceremony. But years after I was born, we found out that we all had lung problems and we would soon die. Before, there was no such thing as a lung transplant," explained Tigress.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Shifu.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry that your daughter had lung problems," said Tigress.

Tigress had never used the word 'daughter' in front of his master, until now.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked Master Shifu.

"Since you adopted me, and every night I took some Lung Help Pills. They worked, but this night, I guess the lung problems caught up to me," said Master Shifu.

Master Shifu sighed.

"Get some rest. We'll pick you up in the morning," said Master Shifu. "Yes, Master," said Tigress respectfully. "And don't call me master, anymore, call me dad," said Master Shifu as he smiled up at the tiger.

"Yes, dad," she said as she gently fell to sleep...


End file.
